


Moondust

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off a youtube video I saw, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: When Kei decides to leave to Tokyo for a better school he never expected the outcome that would appear.





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a youtube video I saw.And they might be ooc? .I don't own haikyuu nor the video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ttEWgLYJFY

         "You can't.You can't move to Tokyo!,"Tadashi shouted breathing heavily. Kei narrowed his eyes and shouted back.

         "It is not your problem! Stop holding me back. You're annoying!,". Tadashi hid his eyes for a second and flinched slightly at Kei's distant tone of voice. Tadashi looked straight up into Kei's eyes scowling.  

         "I hate you!,"Tadashi shouted grabbing a fistful of Kei's white t-shirt. Kei's slapped him across the face making him stumble back and lose the grip on the shirt. Kei shouted eyes filled with rage. 

         "Shut up! Just shut up Yamaguchi!,". Kei walked away not saying another word leaving a stunned Tadashi behind. Tadashi stood alone in the silence before leaning against a concrete wall and crying. 

* * *

 

         A few weeks later the two boys hadn't talked to each other. Practice always ended up awkward and they mostly just ended up getting sent home. Tadashi was moving soon and trying to let go of the love he held towards his blond friend. Wasn't easy to say the least. Even if Kei was distant and snarky to his teammates,he felt attraction to the blond. 

_Look'in at you, like a star_

_From a place, the world forgot_

          Tadashi felt forgotten. Not by the team of course but by Kei. He remembered when he befriended the blond(or somewhat befriended)after he intervened that day. Flashbacks swarmed his mind as he tried to rid of the blond. He sat in his bed looking at his phone,the view of the city besides him. His finger lingered on Kei's number before he set it down and fell asleep. 

         The next morning Tadashi headed out to the tower he was moving into. It was nice to say the least,spacious and still had a great view. He toured around before quickly heading to the restroom after asking where it was. Washing his face a notification from Kei caught his eye. Ignoring it he took a look at himself. Everything next happened so slowly to him. The explosion,the screaming. The collapsing building,the falling ceiling. Outside the building people were running and screaming. He could hear that,the lucky people who survived before he was buried under concrete. Emergency vehicles rushed to and from the collapsing building. No one could see the freckled boy inside the restroom.

* * *

         Two days later after the incident the volleyball team had mourned the loss of their close friend after receiving information on what had happened. Outside in the courtyard two figures Kei and another Tobio stood on the stairs of Karasuno highschool. Tobio eyes averted to the ground before sighing and explaining what had happened and how the situation stood at the moment. Kei's eyes widen thoughts swirling through his head. His voice,his melodic voice,everything about Tadashi. He would never see again.  _Why did I yell at him that night?_ Why did he? Mistakes were realized and he never even tried to make it up.Fuck,he loved Tadashi and he would never see him again. He could almost hear Tadashi voices once more. 

 

       " _Hah,Gomen Tsukki."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is shattered in pieces.Took me too long to complete .First time writing an actual fanfic,no hate I beg.


End file.
